Pie, Pie, and More PIE
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Chowder has entered an apprentice, pie-eating contest. Of course, Gorgonzola will not let him win. Can Chowder win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chowder came running as fast as he could to Mung Daal's Catering.

Chowder: Mung Daal! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess-

Shnitzel: Radda!

Chowder: Oh. Sorry, Shnitzel. ….. GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!

Mung: Out with it, Chowder.

Chowder: They're holding an apprentice pie-eating contest and I'm going to enter and win and be full of pie!

Chowder handed Mung a slip of paper and continued to bounce up and down. Mung gasped.

Mung: Oh my. The winner gets to take home a solid gold pie trophy, a truck load of cooking ingredients, and a life time supply of pie?! And it's this Saturday! That's tomorrow! Well, Chowder, I see that you should start practicing.

Chowder ran to the fridge and grabbed a piece of pie. Right when he was about to swallow it whole, Mung stopped him.

Mung: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Maybe it's better if you don't practice. You want to keep your stomach nice and empty so you have room for those pies. So no eating! I want that truck load of ingredients.

Mung walked away for awhile. Chowder looked down at the pie and frowned. He looked to the side to see if Mung was coming back, then looked at the pie again. He continued this pattern for awhile and then slowly lowered his fork into the pie. He got a piece on his fork. He stared at it and then looked again to see if anyone was coming and he slowly put the piece in his mouth, then…

Mung: CHOWDER! What did I just say about keeping an empty stomach?

Chowder: To keep an empty stomach.

Mung: Exactly, so no eating until the contest.

Mung left again and Chowder dove right into the pie. When Mung came back the pie was gone.

Mung: Chowder!

Chowder burped.

Mung: Okay. I'll make an exception for that one, but no more. Now to make sure you're empty again, I suggest going out there and running to burn off those calories!

Chowder: You don't mean exercising! Do you, Mung?

Mung: No. Think of it as… training to win the competition.

Chowder: Training is still exercising though.

Mung: Remember you're winning those ingredients for your old man.

Chowder still didn't move.

Mung: And if you win you'll win that life-time supply of pie.

Chowder dashed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Panini: I don't get it Ms. Endive. You always told me eating like a baboon or devouring sweets was unhealthy and that it made girls lose their pretty.

Endive: On a regular basis, yes, but they're giving away a free truck-load of cooking ingredients. And since I am the best chef around, I do believe that I deserve the ingredients. Plus when you win those ingredients, it'll be sure to make Mung Daal cry!

Meanwhile, Chowder was running all through town.

Chowder: Burnin' off some calories. So I can make Mung happy. And I can win those pies.

Chowder sang for a long time, and then stopped when he ran into Gorgonzola. (Literally)

Gorgonzola: Ow! Watch where you're going, Chowder! You could've killed me with your huge butt!

Chowder: Oh. I'm sorry, Gorgonzola. I'm just burning off some calories so I can win that life-time supply of pie!

Gorgonzola: You're entering the pie contest too!? This competition is going to be tough. Well, all I'm going to say is that you're going down and I'm going to beat you!

Chowder: Nuh-uh!

Gorgonzola: Yuh-huh! Why are you trying to burn off calories anyway? It's like, impossible for you.

Chowder: That's because Mung said that if I burn off some calories, it will make my tummy empty so that I have enough room for all the pie. That also means I can't eat anything until the contest.

A light bulb lit up over Gorgonzola's candled head.

Gorgonzola: Geez, Chowder, that's a good idea, but the pie-eating contest doesn't just see how many pies you can eat, it's also to see how fast you can eat them, so I suggest that you eat something to give you energy to go faster. Remember, food equals energy.

Chowder: Really?

Gorgonzola: Yes.

Chowder: Really?

Gorgonzola: Yes.

Chowder: Really?

Gorgonzola: Yes.

Chowder: Really?

Gorgonzola: Yes!

Chowder: Really?

Gorgonzola: Yes!!!

Chowder: Really?

Gorgonzola: YES!!!!!!!!!!!

Chowder: Oh.…. Really?

Gorgonzola took out a giant pie.

Gorgonzola: Here's your big energy boost right here.

Chowder's eyes lit up and they followed as Gorgonzola moved it back and forth from Chowder's nose.

Gorgonzola: Looks good, doesn't it?

Chowder: It's beautiful.

Gorgonzola: Well, you can have it! In fact, here's some more for you to eat. And you have to eat all of it!

Gorgonzola backed away from Chowder.

Gorgonzola: And remember, food equals energy.

With that, Gorgonzola took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the day of the pie-eating contest. Mung stepped out into the kitchen and called for Chowder.

Mung: Chowder! Are you ready for the big pie-eating contest?

There was no answer.

Mung: Chowder? Chowder!? Maybe he's already gotten a head start. Come on, Shnitzel, we need to look for our champion.

Shnitzel: Mmm. Radda.

Mung and Shnitzel walked around Marzipan for awhile when they finally spotted Chowder laying on the ground, sleeping. His stomach looked full.

Mung: Chowder?

Chowder: PIE!!!! Oh. Hi, Mung. Hi, Shnitzel. I did what you told me I burnt off all my calories.

Mung: Then why does your stomach look full?

Chowder: Well, Gorgonzola told me that I had to eat the pies fast so he gave me food to eat to give me energy. Good idea right?

Mung: No, Chowder. That was not a good idea. That green, rat, candle, thing tricked you.

Chowder: *gasps* He- did- not!

Mung: Yes, he did. Now come on! That pie competition is starting right now!

Mung and Shnitzel had to push Chowder over to where the competition was being held.

Shnitzel grunted.

Shnitzel: Radda. Radda, radda, radda!

Mung: I know I shouldn't have let him run alone. You don't think I know that?

The two pushed Chowder up to the table in between Panini and Gorgonzola.

Announcer: Eaters, on your mark, get set, GO!

Everyone started eating immediately, except for Chowder. He looked down at the pie in front of him and groaned. Then, he started to hallucinate a little. The pie turned into a monster face, growling at him.

Chowder: AAAAHHH!!!! I can't do it!

Gorgonzola looked over at Chowder and grinned deviously. He threw his pies over his shoulder when no one was looking.

Chowder: Too many pies! Too many pies!

Mung: Come on, Chowder! Dig in there!

Chowder grimaced as he lowered his head towards the pie and then, his face splattered into the pie. The whole center was missing from the tray, so the person giving them the new pies, counted it and took the empty tray away and replaced it with a new one.

Chowder's pie-covered face perked up and he dropped his face in the next pie, again making it stick to his face and leaving an empty pie tray. Chowder was catching up! Most of the other competitors had bailed out.

Gorgonzola gasped and started copying what Chowder was doing.

Gorgonzola: No! No! No! I can't lose!

Panini struggled with her pie. She couldn't take another bite.

Endive: Come on, Panini! Do it for your, mama!

Panini: You're not my mama.

Endive: Just EAT THE PIE!

Panini nibbled at the crust, her stomach full.

Mung: Go, Chowder! Go, go, go!

After dunking his head in so many times, the pie was staying on Chowder's face. The same was happening with Gorgonzola. The pie came right off. He quickly improvised and starting digging up the pie and throwing it over his shoulder so it would like he was biting it.

Announcer: Disqualification! This young boy- rat- thing has been throwing his pies away this whole time.

Gorgonzola: It's about time they discovered. This contest is stupid anyway.

Endive: Go Panini! Only a few pies left! Faster, faster, faster!

Mung: Chowder! Eat, man, eat!

Chowder's stomach moaned.

Chowder: I can't, Mung! I-

Chowder stopped.

Chowder: Wait! STOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!

Panini stopped eating, Endive and Mung stopped shouting, the crowd stopped cheering, and Gorgonzola stopped complaining.

Chowder: I have to use the potty.

Announcer: It's over there.

Chowder: Thank you.

Chowder walked off-screen.

Chowder: Awwwww…

Chowder came back to his spot.

Chowder: Ok, you can continue.

The commotion started up again and Chowder had more energy than ever. He was eating pie after pie and was soon caught up to Panini.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Endive: That's impossible!

Mung: Go, Chowder, go!

Chowder was at the same number of pies Panini had. If Chowder ate that last one, he would win!

Panini: Go ahead, Chowder. You can win. It's just that last piece. Piece of cake, right?

Chowder: No. I thought it was a piece of pie.

Panini: Just eat the pie!

Chowder picked up the pie to take a bite, but then he stopped and broke it in half.

Chowder: Here, Panini. We can both win. This doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend, though.

Panini: Gee, thanks, Chowder. You're the best boyfr-

Chowder: I'm not your boyfriend!

Right when the two were about to take a bite, Panini stopped. She looked sick.

Panini: *dramatically* Go on, Chowder! It's your destiny! Eat the pie!

Panini lied on the ground and made a scene.

Chowder: Okay.

Chowder ate it whole and the crowd went wild!

Mung: Yay! You did it, Chowder! You won!

The announcer got the trucks in of pie and cooking ingredients. He handed the trophy to Chowder.

Announcer: So, Chowder, as the champion, anything you'd like to say?

Chowder: Yes! It's if you're going to be in a pie-eating contest don't eat too much food to keep your belly empty and if you do, burn it off or go to the bathroom.

Everyone cheered.

Panini: Congratulations, Chowder.

Chowder: Thanks. But I feel that I should share my prizes with the one who helped me win.

Chowder looked at the trophy and went over to Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola: What do you want!?

Chowder: I want to give you this. It's a thank you present for helping me with the contest.

Gorgonzola looked at his reflection in the shiny piece of gold. His eyes started to water.

Gorgonzola: Yes! I am a winner! In your face, Chowder!

Gorgonzola then ran off with the trophy.

Chowder turned to Panini.

Chowder: I forget what you did, but I still want to thank you, so I'm going to share my fortune of pie with you.

Panini covered her mouth and puffed out her cheeks.

Panini: Wow, Chowder, that's very sweet of you, but I don't think I can eat another pi- pi- I have to go!

Panini dashed toward the bathroom.

Chowder went to Mung.

Chowder: And Mung, I'd like you to have all those cooking ingredients, for believing in me.

Mung: Why, thanks, Chowder, but that was the plot all along. You were supposed to give me the ingredients if you won.

Chowder: Oh.

Mung: Well, how about we go home and celebrate. Want to eat some pie?

Shnitzel: Radda, radda. Radda, radda.

Mung: I know, but that's pretty much all we have now. Pie, pie and more pie. That pie will last us a life-time. Ooh, how about this? If you're tired of that store-bought pie, how about I use my truck load of cooking ingredients to make a pie, myself.

Shnitzel and Chowder: No/Radda!

Chowder: I'll go for the store-bought pie.

Shnitzel: Radda, radda.


End file.
